Elemental, mi querida Watson
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Porque cuando TODOS te pide que hagas algo, lo haces sin chistar. Aún si incluye un ridículo vestido, cantar una canción de Disney, y armar toda una tesis argumental sobre pairings tontos.
1. Sherlock de Aradelle

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los Holmes y Watson originales son propiedad del gran Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que Elementary es creación de Robert Doherty y CBS.

La imagen de portada es cortesía del twitter de la serie: ELEMENTARYStaff

* * *

 ** _Sherlock de Arandelle._**

* * *

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni tampoco le importaba. Iban a darle la información que necesitaba a cambio, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. En cualquier caso, aquello era mil veces mejor que pedirle a Watson que posara semidesnuda frente al ordenador.

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la voluminosa, ñoña y morada prenda; y se encerró en su habitación. En su teléfono buscó rápidamente la información que necesitaba para su nueva tarea, y suspiró hondo al ver de qué se trataba.

Era humillante.

Suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de tarde, pero con la misma determinación que le hacía formular las preguntas más incómodas y penetrar ilegalmente en las residencias de los sospechosos, se enfundó el vestido, encendió la cámara, y comenzó a cantar.

* * *

Joan en realidad no lo podía creer. Pero estaba pasando. Sherlock se había puesto el ridículo vestido morado que los mismos miembros de TODOS se habían encargado de enviarle, y estaba cantando las "apasionantes" notas del tema "Libre Soy". Atónita, regresó a la salita intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pecho velludo y los brazos tatuados de su compañero sobresaliendo del vestido. Pero era una imagen mental que difícilmente saldría de su cabeza…

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

Recién estoy poniéndome al día con Elementary, y anoche vi este episodio, el 2x19, donde Sherlock aparece en la sala con un vestido colgado del brazo alegando que era parte de un trato con los chicos de TODOS. Me quedé con las ganas de ver semejante espectáculo, y aun tengo la esperanza de que algún día nos lo muestren. Hay que tener paciencia xD

—Fanfiction, 9 de diciembre de 2015.


	2. Argumentos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los Holmes y Watson originales son propiedad del gran Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mientras que Elementary es creación de Robert Doherty y CBS.

La imagen de portada es cortesía del twitter ELEMENTARYStaff

* * *

 ** _Argumentos_**

* * *

»Jacob fue su amigo de la infancia, y luego desde los primeros días de su llegada. A su lado estará más segura de lo que lo estará con Edward. Jacob no padece de las limitaciones de un vampiro, y su secreto es más fácil de ocultar. Además, ha probado ser muy fuerte, al punto que se ganó el derecho como líder de su propia manada. Jacob siempre fue fiel, y la salvó cuando Edward no estuvo para protegerla. Cuando Bella se lanzó a aquel acantilado, Jacob estuvo allí para salvarla. Cuando Edward se fue y Bella estuvo en peligro a causa de Laurent, también la protegió. También la protegió de Paul, demostrando que daría su vida por ella de ser necesario.

»Cuando la batalla contra los neófitos se llevó a cabo, se demostró que ella también sentía una gran atracción hacia él. Aun cuando Bella se casó con Edward y quedó embarazada, Jacob estuvo a su lado. Por su amor a ella, se rebeló contra Sam para salvarla, y cuando la creyó muerta cayó en un profundo estado de dolor.

»Sólo con él Bella estará segura. Los Cullen no han quedado precisamente en buenos términos con los Volturi, y eso podría significar un riesgo para ella en el futuro. De no haber elegido a Edward, Bella no habría tenido que renunciar a su inmortalidad, y habría podido vivir como cualquier joven de su edad, sin tener que alejarse de su familia. Por todo esto y más, es que Bella debió haberse quedado con Jacob. Gracias.

El discurso finalizó en el más pétreo de los silencios. Sherlock descendió de la plataforma con su discurso en mano, mirando al frente y sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas estupefactas y burlonas del grupo de pubertos. Kitty le esperaba abajo, revisando su móvil con expresión aburrida.

Nadie dijo nada. Sherlock se marchó por donde vino, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Los adolescentes no sabían ni qué decir, bien sea por los argumentos cuidadosamente analizados, o por el hecho de que un tipo raro con acento británico y pinta de cuarentón fuera el que los preparó.

Como sea, la animadora del evento —una quinceañera de cabello multicolor, gafas de pasta, y vistiendo una camiseta xerigrafiada con la leyenda "Crepúsculo"— subió al podio y tomó el micrófono.

—Ehm… Y a continuación, una representación de la escena en el salón del primer libro a cargo de los cosplayers…

Se perdió el resto del anuncio, alejándose del lugar. Guardando la cámara y subiéndose la capucha regresó a su casa, satisfecho con el resultado obtenido. Sus compañeros en TODOS seguramente amarían ver al hábil detective discrepando sobre la pareja no canonizada de una saga juvenil ante un grupo de adolescentes.

Al diablo con la bella Watson semidesnuda, esto era mil veces mejor. Sonriendo para sus adentros, el joven hacker comenzó a pensar en qué cosa podrían pedir la próxima vez que el detective necesitara su ayuda…

* * *

¡ _Sorpresa_!

No esperaba escribir para este fandom tan rápido, pero tras ver el 3x11 (creo) se me ocurrió escribir esto. Así que, pues aquí me tienen.

Debo confesar que… me leí Crepúsculo. TODA la saga. Eso no me convierte en fan claro está, fue algo más por compromiso a no dejar sagas a la mitad que por otra cosa. Al fin sirvió de algo xD

Gracias por leer, y seguir apoyando este pequeño pero genial fandom. Será hasta la próxima ocasión, cuando se me ocurra escribir algo más.

—Fanfiction, 31 de diciembre de un moribundo 2015. Paz a sus restos.

PD: Son las 4:30, pero ¡feliz año nuevo!


End file.
